Make Me Forget
by Hayama 4
Summary: Fai just hasn't been himself and Kurogane just can't ignore it. Turns out Kurogane is the solution to Fai's problem. KuroFai


"Make Me Forget"

A KuroFai oneshot

* * *

Kurogane didn't like the new world they had landed in. It was far too cold for his tastes and even the ridiculously furry clothing they bought didn't keep him from feeling chilled. Even indoors it was easy to feel cold if you weren't right beside the fire.

While Syaoran and Sakura decided to go around the town in search of information on any feathers, Kurogane decided it was time for a well-deserved drink. He walked into the room he was sharing with Fai to get his coat so he could walk over to the local tavern.

Fai, who was curled up beside the window and staring mutely at the falling snow, didn't even look up when Kurogane entered. Kurogane was shocked by how vulnerable he looked, sitting there by himself. Even though Kurogane dreaded the thought of Fai drunk (he was twice as annoying drunk as sober), he decided to invite him along.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound as nice as he could without losing his edge, "wanna go get something to drink?"

Fai took a long time to respond. "No thank you, Kuro-rin." His voice was soft and faraway and not at all normal.

"Is everything... okay?"

Fai turned and gave him a characteristic grin. "Of course, Kuro-chan!" Even his voice had perked up. Kurogane, however, was not fooled. The look in Fai's eyes didn't match his smile and the happiness in his voice sounded forced. Kurogane wasn't the type to show his feelings (well, besides anger) but he really did care about Fai. To see him so distant really worried Kurogane. Part of Kurogane wanted to hold Fai and kiss him senseless, but Kurogane was a dark, looming person. Any advance he made would probably scare the mage away.

"What's wrong?" Kurogane demanded.

"Nothing at all, Kuro-wan."

Kurogane crossed the room and stood, towering over the mage. "Don't think you can fool me, you idiot. What's wrong?"

Fai looked at Kurogane with the same mocking smile. "And what will you do if I tell you?"

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me for 10 whole minutes without getting angry. You can call me stupid names or run around like an idiot or whatever."

Fai perked up. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Kurogane was quite surprised that it actually worked. He sat down on the window seat beside Fai, ready to listen.

"This place," Fai began, "reminds me of my home, the place I don't want to go back to. Watching the snow fall, feeling the cold, it all reminds me of home. They aren't good memories Kuro-chi. I'd rather forget them... especially now that I've found you and the others... I'd rather they were washed away, drowned out by something else."

"Then why don't you come to the tavern and..."

Fai cut the ninja off by leaning into him. "Getting drunk won't help. Only when I think about you do I feel happy and safe and free from the past. So make me think about only you, Kurogane. Make me forget if only for 10 minutes." The mage turned and kissed Kurogane, lightly, cautiously, like he was afraid of the ninja's reaction.

Kurogane was shocked. Fai was having a serious conversation. Fai was leaning close to him. Fai was calling him by his actual name. Fai was practically confessing his love. Fai was kissing him!

Pressing himself closer, Kurogane turned Fai's tentative kiss into something deep and passionate.

When they finally parted, Fai drew back, his blue eyes wide with surprise. "Kurogane... you really..."

"Yes." That's all Kurogane said before drawing the mage in for another kiss. If that was all it took to keep a real smile on the mage's face, Kurogane couldn't have been happier. "I can do this for more than just 10 minutes. I'll make you mine forever," Kurogane explained between kisses.

Fai merely gave a soft 'nh' in reply as Kurogane stole his breath again. Scooping the mage up, Kurogane moved him to the bed. The ninja followed after, kissing Fai harder than before. Before long, Kurogane had Fai's shirt off. Fai was silent as the ninja's hands roamed his body, but the occasional hitch in Fai's breathing told Kurogane when he had hit a sensitive spot. Finally, Kurogane moved lower…

oOoOoOoOo

Kurogane's only regret as he lay in bed with the sleeping Fai cuddled against him was that he could not protect Fai from his dark past while he slept. Kurogane knew now that his touch, his kiss, would keep Fai safe while he was awake, but what could he do to stop dreams from forcing Fai to remember again?

Suddenly, the ninja's thoughts were broken as Fai began to talk in his sleep. "Kuro-muu," he muttered softly, snuggling closer.

Kurogane smirked. It seemed he could protect Fai even in his dreams.

* * *

Hayama says: This turned out shorter and sappier than I intended… I also think they may be slightly OOC. Not terribly, but slightly. Sorry about that. Please review. Tell me what you liked and/or didn't like. 


End file.
